Adopting Ice
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, meeting a homeless eight year old, finally finding a apartment, and then feeling lonely, Loki heads for an orphanage. That's when he met a five year old boy named Jack attached to a six year old girl named Elsa. The two are best friends and forced Loki to take them both home with him. Can Loki handle two trouble makers with secret backgrounds?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Here it is! Adopting Ice! I hope you all enjoy it as much as you are with Falling for a Trickster! Also, since I have made a new fanfiction, I will be working on this one until it has at least five chapters then I will continue with Falling for a Trickster! X) Then after that, I will go back and forth with new chapters for both stories. Enjoy!**

"Sif, just let me explain myself." I said as I followed her around her house. My now _ex_ -girlfriend was throwing me out her house. My clothes were all on the floor in the bedroom and three boxes were on the coffee table with "Loki's Crap" written on all of them in black marker.

" _Explain yourself_? You _kissed_ another woman!" Sif replied as she walked back into the bedroom, not even caring if she stepped on my clothes.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Sif stops walking and turns around to face me. Her eyes were wet and red and my heart aches seeing her like that…even if she was kicking me out of her life. Sif is beautiful and I don't know how I would hurt someone like her. Chocolate colored eyes, soft pale skin, a great smile, the cute mole under her right eye, and her long brown hair…damn.

"Loki, is that the only excuse you have?" She asked before turning back around and walked towards the nightstand.

"What else can I say? I'm at a club, _drunk_ , and I don't know what I done until the next morning when someone tells me the story."

"Well…Fandral sent me pictures." She replied. I stared at Sif as she stared at me. Her eyes were getting teary-eyed as I stood there with nothing to say. She had evidence and I don't have no other excuse for my drunk self. Sif rolls her eyes and laughs. "Pick up your clothes and get out my house, Loki."

"Sif-"

"GET OUT!" Sif yells, cutting me off. I stared at her a little while longer before picking up my clothes off the floor and walked out the room.

* * *

The hotel room smelt horrible. I dropped my boxes on the floor then collapsed on the bed. The bed even reeked. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the stench as I let out a long sigh.

"What am I going to do with myself?" I sighed before I opened my eyes, pulling out my phone from my pants pocket to text my brother, Thor.

 **LOKI** : I messed up again, Thor.

It was only a few seconds before my phone vibrated.

 **THOR** : What did you do this time, Loki?

 **LOKI** : Sif broke up with me.

 **THOR** : You didn't answer my question, Little Brother.

I roll my eyes.

 **LOKI** : I was at a club, drunk, and I kissed another women. Fandral had taken a picture and sent it to Sif. She saw it then kicked me out. The end.

 **THOR** : I have some sympathy for you on that situation.

 **LOKI** : What do you mean?

 **THOR** : Well, you do have problems with every girlfriend you have, but this wasn't really your fault. You drank too much.

 **THOR** : Wait, ignore that text. It was your fault.

 **LOKI** : Shut up, Thor! At least I don't drink as much as you do.

 **THOR** : Ha-ha, whatever. I have to talk to you later though. I have work in the morning. Text me if you want on my lunch break.

I turned up the volume on my phone, locked it, and slid it back into my pocket. "I never call you during your lunch break." I mutter as I put my hands under my head and closed my eyes. "…I need to find an apartment…damn. I do have to text Thor tomorrow."

* * *

My phone went off, waking me up the next morning. I heavily sigh and grabbed hold of my phone out from my pocket. I had three texts.

"What the hell…?" I asked in confusion as I unlocked my phone and went to messages. Thor, his girlfriend, Jane Foster, and Sif had texted me. I rolled my eyes and tapped on the first name on the top…Thor.

 **THOR** : I'm sorry, but I told Jane about what happened between you and Sif.

I went to Jane's text.

 **JANE** : WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? YOU ARE THE MOST DISRESPECTFUL MAN ON THE EARTH! I AM GOING TO KICK YOU RIGHT IN THE-

I went to Sif's text.

 **SIF** : Hey, you left some more stuff at my house. You are lucky I made another box for you. If you don't come over here to get it by 5pm, I'm trashing your shit.

I check the time on my phone: 3:45

"I got to go to work at four." I sigh as I locked my phone and slid it back into my pocket. I got up from the bed and began picking up my boxes. "…I need to call Thor."

I checked my other pocket for the hotel room key before I stepped out the room to the outside hallway to put my boxes in my car. As I was walking down the hall towards the parking lot, a little boy that looked to be about eight years old came running down the hall. He bumped into me, making me drop all my boxes. I spin around to watch the boy run.

"Hey!" I yell out, frowning. The boy halts and turns to face me.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The boy says and walks back towards me. I roll my eyes onto my stuff and crouched down to begin picking up my belongings.

"Do you need help, Mister?" The boy asked behind me as he tapped on my right shoulder. I looked at him over that shoulder and glared at him as he was grinning down at me.

"…I'm fine, Boy. Now, go." I answered before I looked back down at my stuff and continued putting everything in the boxes. I heard the boy's footsteps until they stopped in front of me. I glanced up at him and scanned him. He had green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and long blue hair that reached the end of his neck. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants, and no shoes. I looked back down and tried to ignore him.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, Mate. Can I help you with at least one box?" The boy asked. He had an accent. It sounded Australian.

I sigh heavily and looked back at the boy. He smiles down at me and began to help.

"My name is Bunnymund, by the way." The boy adds before picking up the filled box for me. I quickly grab hold of it and stared into his eyes.

"I can hold that…Bunnymund." I replied and gently pulled it out from his hands. I stood up and put the box under my right arm as I raised an eyebrow. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." Bunnymund answers, seeming to be more focused on my stuff as he continued to put more of my things in the other two boxes.

"Do you have a guardian?"

"No. I'm an orphan that ran away."

 _Orphan_ , I thought as I lowered my eyebrow.

"You should return back to the orphanage. You will get hurt out here."

Bunnymund had finished picking up everything and stood back up as he cleaned his hands. "I'm fine. I can just hop away from danger like a bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop! Bye!" He says before he ran off passed me. I spun around and watched him run off.

"Bunnymund!" I shouted out, but he didn't listen. Once he was on the other side of the outside hallway, he turned the corner.

I stood there, frozen. _Should I call an orphanage_ , I thought.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Author's Note 1

I...am... **BACK**! I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! (I hope everyone is still here... *nervous laugh*) Personal problems had happened around the time I left FanFiction for quite a while. Then, life came along and I just couldn't return for...some months. Adopting Ice will return after the fate of my other story Falling for a Trickster has been decided. It will take maybe 2 to 3 days for the final answer. So, please have patience. :) If you want to know what is happening with Falling for a Trickster, check the latest Author's Note. Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N): So, I noticed nothing really happened with the fate for "Falling for a Trickster", so I'm going to go ahead and do this next chapter, lol. I've decided since me as a writer, (many other writers could have this feeling too...) I'm going to keep the story since I don't like deleting my stories unless it's giving bad vibes. So, here's the next chapter for "Adopting Ice"!  
**

 _I don't want to go in there,_ I thought before my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it.

"I can see you, Loki. You are the only person I know that has a lime green Fiat." Thor says.

I was in the parking lot outside his apartment. I haven't even parked my car thinking he wasn't going to let me in…most of the time because Jane would be there…

"I need to talk to you." I replied as I tried to pass by his comment.

"About what…Sif? Oh, no…I'm sorry, Brother, but I had enough with your problems with women."

I roll my eyes before laying my free hand over them, sighing. "Can I come in?"

"…Are you alright?" Thor asked, sounding concerned on the other end of the call.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I answered as I rubbed my eyes. I heard Thor heavily sigh into the phone.

"Loki, park and come inside. You seem a little frustrated out there." He says and ends the call. I looked out my window and up at his apartment. Thor's curtains to his window were wide open as he was standing in view. I sigh while sliding my phone back into my pocket, getting out of the car, and headed for his apartment.

* * *

"So, what is so important that made _you_ visit me?" Thor asked as he grabbed a beer out his fridge. "You rarely come see me, so it must be good news."

"…No…" I replied nervously, tapping my foot. I was sitting down on his long red couch, staring into his T.V. It wasn't even on and I was more interested in it that having the conversation. His apartment wasn't as big as I expected, but he had a living room with a couch, T.V., a coffee table in between, and a red rug under it. The walls were grey with different pictures of family and friends. To the right of me was the red kitchen…as well with grey, black, and white. The window Thor used to see me in the parking lot was behind me as well as the door. There was a door on the right side of the T.V. that lead to Thor's bedroom and on the left side was another door that led to a bathroom. Just realizing then, I started to wonder how the parties he has been having here ends up being a hit to everyone he knows. It's only enough space for maybe five to dance in the living room.

Thor walks into the living room as he opened up his beer. "Loki, what is it?" He asked before taking a swig. I glanced up at him and stared at him for a few seconds, sliding both my hands into my hair and heavily sighed. _I never liked getting help from him, but…I'm broke,_ I thought.

"…I'm homeless." I finally say.

"Yeah, I know."

I snapped a look at him, unsuspecting that response. "Excuse me?"

Thor takes another swig. "Well, obviously Sif would have kicked you out after that incident."

"Well, you're a _warming_ brother I always wanted." I spat as I stood from my seat. "I don't even know why I came here."

"For guidance…money…basically your older brother. It's not like you're going to call Dad."

I rolled my eyes away from his crystal ones and acknowledged a picture of my deceased mother. It has been two years since she had passed and I was still recovering from the loss. Everyone else seemed to have finally moved on, but I knew my mother and I had a closer relationship than her own husband.

"There's a motel a few blocks from here. I could-"

"Please no. Those places are disgusting and rotting every year they try to stand tall." I quickly replied as I returned my focus back on Thor.

Thor scoffed as he sets his beer down on the counter to cross his arms. "…Then try an apartment from here. The rent is pretty decent and I could be just down from you if you need anything."

"Well, this is a dream come true." I sighed as I dropped myself back into my seat.

"You know it's just until you can get back up on your feet."

It took me a second to realize Thor was actually trying to help me. I felt the love I've haven't gotten from him since we were kids. So, I knew he was being serious about fixing this new mistake I've done to myself. I looked over at him and he smiled back.

* * *

I don't know how Thor made the process work so quickly, but after a few days of suffering in Thor's apartment, he finally rented me my own only five doors down from his. I'm only paying $350 at the end of every month and rooms are fantastic. I wouldn't have expected an apartment pretty low priced to be so welcoming. Though, after Thor kicked me out into it, his girlfriend found out and followed her word by kicking me in my… _Manly Privacy_ …after she slapped me in the face. It took me a few hours to finally get back to unpacking, but by then night had come and I decided to stop for the night.

I was laying on my couch from my _Step Dad's_ storage box in the apartment's small living room while strangely responding to Thor's texts than I normally would:

 **THOR:** Sorry, working late tonight, so I won't be able to help you finish unpacking.

 **LOKI:** I quit for the night anyway.

 **THOR:** You took those days off like I told you, right?

 **LOKI:** Yes, Mother.

 **THOR:** Alright then. I'll text you in the morning. I will even bring you breakfast. :D

 **LOKI:** No McDarrel's, please? If I must eat one more chicken nugget, I'm going to kill myself.

 **THOR:** Wow, dark much? I know the food is bad there, but the Big Darrel is amazing…

 **LOKI:** Of course, just by how you eat, you have the probability to eat the rest of the cow as well.

 **THOR:** Watch me. ;) But, I should get back to work. I hear the manager's heels down the hallway of the office and my break was over 10 minutes ago.

After reading Thor's text, I locked it, and dropped it on the floor. I was so stressed out that night, I didn't even force myself off the couch and into my bed. So, I passed out with an arm over my eyes to block the lamp light I didn't feel like turning off.

* * *

I was awakened by a few banging knocks at my door, startling me off the couch and onto the floor the next morning. "…What the hell?" I muttered. The banging kept going as I got to my feet and grabbed hold of the couch.

"Who is it?" I yelled out while rubbing my left eye. I noticed the living room was dark, so I assumed the bulb went out in the lamp during the night.

"It's Thor!" The person on the other end of the door called back.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh before hurrying over to the right side of the living room to open the door for him.

"I brought Randy's!" Thor continued shouting as I thought of different ways of pushing him over the rail behind him for waking me up so early since both our apartments were on the fifth level of the building. I opened the door and already began to smell the food. I was about to make a fuss, but at the wrong time, my stomach growled. Thor didn't even get the chance to shout out a "Hello!" to me since it was so quick. I just decided to keep my mouth shut and let him in and he followed my idea.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Next chapter! XD**

I had finally unpacked all my belongings by the third day of being off from work. For once, I was glad about returning to work because every morning Thor would knock on my door to force me to eat more of his fast food pleasures. By the third day, I thought I gained a pound or two. Now, he knows I'm finally returning to work, so he no longer disturbs my mornings since working took his place.

After a few weeks of repeating the same routine every day, I was beginning to feel my inner insanity clouding my mind. Wake up, go to work, come home, go to sleep, and repeat. It was every day! I was bored lying on the couch while serving myself frozen meals. I knew my life was finally ruined by the universe because before this happened, I thought I had it all; the girl, the money, and the popularity. I felt…pretty damn _sexy_. Until the universe made me realize that wasn't my fate. It showed me that I had another story to find and reveal that nobody else could see. That I was… **born to do something else** …

* * *

"You know, I'm actually proud of you." Thor randomly says as I was staring at my unopened beer bottle, lost in thought.

We were at our normal bar that we normally go to every two weeks on a Friday night just to get out of the house if we weren't busy that week.

I blinked out my daydream and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "...Why for?"

"It has been about four weeks since you broke up with Sif and you haven't went to a club or hung with another woman. It's like that was your wake up call. I haven't seen you so mellow since we were kids."

I looked back at my beer bottle. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"What? Are you wanting to go back to your normal life? That would be like saying you didn't learn from your lesson." Thor replied before chugging down the rest of his beer. I didn't realize until I looked back at him and found myself being disgusted. So, I pushed my own beer away.

"I've went through many women in my life and failed them. I still haven't learned my lesson."

Thor burps as he slams down his empty bottle. "Another one over here!" He shouted to the bartender who was only five feet away from him. The bartender looks away from another customer and nods before returning his focus back on who he was talking two.

Thor does the same with me, but he doesn't speak. He took a minute to gaze at me.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes away.

"…I know that look."

"What look?"

"Something is upsetting you."

I returned my eyes on him, narrowed. "What? You think I'm depressed for Sif? That relationship is over now. I don't know how to fix a relationship I screwed over like that."

Thor smirks. "No, you're just upset about being alone again." He answered before the bartender handed him another beer.

Thor was right. Even though it has been a few weeks, I was feeling a little lonely. It was only because Sif and I were living together for about six months, so I guess I was getting comfortable sleeping with someone. I think I was overwhelmed with the new chapter of my life where I couldn't party, get overly drunk, and have one-night stands. It was like I was stuck in a duct-taped box with punched holes for me the see freedom on the other side of the cardboard walls.

"Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to buy a dog or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"With the money you have, yes. It's not like you would adopt a child." Thor laughed as he was about to open his beer bottle, but stops mid-open as he snapped his eyes back on me. "You won't adopt a child, would you?"

I grinned. "Of course not."

* * *

Adopting a child would be a splendid idea. I could decide what age, gender, and nationality I want if I take care of it correctly until they turn eighteen. There is free shipping and handling, no returning fees, and they can clean up after themselves. It's like living with Sif again, but no romance in the process. My opinion about adopting would probably give me another one of Jane's "Single Kick Punishers", but it pretty much sums up the basics of adopting.

After making it back home by taxi, I decided to research on adopting and raising a child the rest of the night. Just reading about the topic was a mouthful; I could see the dollar signs rapidly rising. During the whole "Parenting for Idiots" montage, I had convinced myself to not tell anybody about adopting, even Thor. I thought it would have been better for him to shut his mouth and let me realize on my own it was probably a terrible idea.

By four in the morning, I had finally decided I was ready to adopt at a foster home called _Little Wonders_ before falling asleep.

* * *

After finally recovering from a mild hangover that morning, I hurried over towards the foster home before Thor realized my green Fiat was missing in the parking lot. It took an hour just to find the building and another to be accepted as an appropriate parent.

"I forgot to ask, how much is adopting a child?" I asked as the owner of the foster home directed me down a hall from her office to finally choose my first child.

"Five-thousand." She answered, making me choke on air that I had just inhaled.

That money could be used for many personal needs! Why does one child need to be that expensive? Doesn't the foster care agency want us to have money to take care of the child?

"Also, it depends on what age you will choose." The owner continued. I only nodded as I was still dazed in the price, but I knew I wouldn't have to pay for it myself since I will be taking a few thousands from my old man…without asking, of course. He shouldn't have left his pin number laying around his room when he wanted me to grab his glasses two years ago during Christmas.

After walking through two more hallways, we had finally made it to the room the owner took me too. I was already able to hear the screams and laughter of the children as she opened the door to the room. Once we did, I thought all the kids were going to shut their mouths and pay attention to the owner and I, but I was completely wrong. Opening the door just made the screaming louder in my ears.

"The children of ages five through eight are in this room now for playing. The other age groups are at lunch. If you would like to see the others, you will have to wait for about thirty more minutes." The owner shouted back at me and again I only nodded.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Happy Halloween! Sorry for the wait, I have been a little busy and also sorry for this short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! X)**

It was about an 85% chance I was going to leave _Little Wonders_. I thought my idea-well, _Thor's idea_ would have been a little quieter. Though, it's Thor, so it probably won't. The owner and I went deeper into the room, stepping on all sorts of toys to choose from. There were candy wrappers everywhere, drool, and broken crayons. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed with their power.

 _So, these little people come out a woman after nine months? Why on the streets when they are with their parents they seem so innocent?_ I thought as I scrunched my nose after smelling a soiled diaper somewhere.

The owner turned around to face me. "Alright, you can choose now if you like." She shouted with a smile as she held her clipboard against her chest.

I began to look. There were about twenty kids in the room and I was only choosing one. It was stressful. It was the same feeling when I enter a club and choose between the women. I continued to walk a little more ahead and left the owner behind as she watched me. As I walked, I noticed two kids, a boy and a girl, sitting beside a small bed only a toddler could fit in. They were playing with a toy about farm animals, laughing and giggling at the music the toy played. I continued to watch them, crouching down to my knees.

The boy seemed to be maybe one year younger than the girl as he was snuggled up in a blue sweater he couldn't fit perfectly yet. What confused me was his messy, white hair on his small head that perfectly matched his eyes of a mixture of two blue hues: admiral and sky. _Could he be sick_ , I thought as I turned my attention to the girl. She had the biggest smile on her face as she pressed another button on the toy. Her cerulean colored eyes glittered with excitement while her porcelain colored hair was braided over her left shoulder. I'm assuming she was into princesses since she was wearing a blue dress with a cape that reached her ankles.

"You must like the two over there, Mr. Odinson?" The owner asked as I heard her walk up beside me. I slightly shuttered after hearing her say my last name.

"…What are their names?"

"The boy's name is Jackson, but everyone calls him "Jack". The girl's name is Elsa."

I had realized after I asked for the two kids' names, I knew I was going to choose between them, but both were worth it to take home. I thought it would have been best if I had taken Jack since he was a little different than the kids around him.

"Why does Jack have white hair?" I asked while rising back to my height.

"He was born with the white hair. His parents didn't know why since they both were brunettes. Though, the doctors have checked him and said he was completely healthy. Maybe he's albino, but the doctors would have recognized it."

I glanced at the owner as she watched Elsa and Jack. So, I did the same and finally came to my decision.

"…I would like to adopt Jack."

Suddenly, there was a pause between us. I glanced at her again, now finding her looking at me. "I'm sorry," The owner begins to say. "Jack and Elsa come as a package. For some reason, they do not want to separate."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long story if you have the time."

I continued to stare at her as if she was kidding, but she looked to be a serious. "Alright, tell me."

"Well, we'll begin with Jack…"

* * *

Jack was abandoned by his parents during his few months of being out of the womb. We don't have his exact birthday, but we do know it's sometime in the winter, so we made his birthday the first day of the winter season. He was left in the woods and a camper had found him crying on a frozen lake in a basket. Luckily for the camper, he had found a long enough branch to grab Jack. The camper came to _Little Wonders_ with Jack in a blanket and left him there since he already had enough kids to take care of. The police still haven't found his parents.

Elsa was only four when her and her family went on a cruise. The ship had bumped a rock and began to sink. Her parents went down with the ship since there were no more boats and allowed someone to grab her and her younger sister, Anna. Because of the tragedy, Anna fell into a coma at the age of three from having such a bad memory. It has been two years since Anna fell asleep while Elsa was taken to _Little Wonders_.

After staying at _Little Wonders_ for a few months, Jack and Elsa met. They never leave one another's side and always played together alone. Elsa had begged that if someone adopts her, Jack is coming with her or vice versa. We had problems before when they would find their ways out of the orphanage to be with each other if the staff tried their hardest to keep them apart, but it never works. So, we are following their wish for now on.

* * *

"So, are you willing to adopt both, or would you like to see the other children?" The owner asked.

I was tongue-tied. Both of their stories were tragic, but I knew I couldn't take care of them both, but then I realized that I was taking this adoption seriously. I was supposed to be only adopting a child to get over myself being lonely. So, I chose the most stupid, but smartest idea I could ever have:

"…I would like to adopt both of them." I answered with a grin.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Next chapter!**

"Daddy," I heard Elsa call and I almost swerved the car.

"…Elsa, Darling? Will you be alright if you could call me Loki?" I answered in question, clenching the wheel from anxiety.

Elsa giggles. "Okay, Loki."

I glanced at my two new kids in the rear-view mirror. They seemed to be having fun looking out the window as we were heading back to my apartment. I had almost felt the side of my lip curve, but I focused my eyes back on the road. Honestly, having Elsa and Jack in the car with me was quite relaxing and that was what I wanted. Though, it was a bit awkward between Jack and I since he hasn't said anything to me yet. He was sucking on his thumb, amazed of the of the big city we lived in.

"Oh, oh! Can we go there, Loki?" Elsa exclaimed as she pointed at the WacDonald's Playground.

I made a face. I knew that restaurant never really cleans the outdoor playground, so I let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"I will take you to an even bigger playground, okay?" I said and looked back at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Okay!" She answered back with toothy smile on her face.

I continued to look ahead and finally turned into the parking lot of the apartment complex. As I was driving in, I noticed Thor had just made it home from work, making me quickly turn around. Though, it was too late. He caught my car turning around and waved at me. I continued to ignore him, but the second I headed back out onto the street, he called.

"…What is it, Thor?" I asked, trying as hard as possible to make it seem like I didn't see him.

"I just saw you leave. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um…I'm going out."

I heard a grin in his voice. "On a date?"

"No, I'm just…grabbing something to eat and I will be home soon."

"Oh! Can we go to Burger Queen, Loki?"

"Who is that?" Thor asked.

 _Damn it_ , I thought as I hurried into a parking lot of a laundry mat to park.

"It was the radio, Thor. I have it pretty loud, sorry." I answered while facing the kids and gave them a big finger to the mouth to signal them to be quiet. Jack continued to stare outside while Elsa's smile slowly disappeared.

There was a pause between Thor and I, so I knew he was on to me.

"…Alright. I will see you soon, Brother." Thor says before hanging up.

I dropped my phone on the passenger's seat and sighed. _I'm so fucked up. Thor is going to kill me_ , I thought as I glanced in the rear-view mirror one last time and found Jack nodding off. I smirked at him before driving out the parking lot to Burger Queen.

* * *

"Um, Loki?" Elsa asked as we were eating in Burger Queen.

"Yes?"

Elsa wiggles out her seat. "I need to go pee-pee."

"Okay. Jack and I will be right here waiting for you."

Elsa makes a face. "…I need help."

I flinched. "Oh…um…alright. Hold on."

 _I don't remember signing any papers about taking Elsa to the women's restroom_ , I thought as I stood up from my seat. I turned to Jack, seeing him sucking on a few fries in his hand as Elsa took my hand and pulled me towards the restrooms.

I was terrified. I didn't know if I could take her into the men's, but I knew in there they had regular toilets, so I knew I could take her in there also. So, I took charge and picked her up, taking her into the men's restroom and hoped nobody was using the urinal. Luckily for me, nobody was, and I set her back down on the ground.

"Alright, go pee." I said, but Elsa continued staring while letting out a hand again. "…What is it?"

"I need help getting on the toilet." She answered as she started to wiggle her legs from waiting too long.

"Alright, alright." I grabbed her hand and took her to the first stall that was opened. Elsa started to pull up her dress and showed her pampers. _Shit, I don't know if Jack needs diapers_ , I thought while Elsa gave me a look after she pulled down her pampers. I picked her up and sat her on the toilet before heading out the stall and closing the door behind her. "Just tell me when you are done."

"Okay." Elsa responded.

Suddenly, I heard voices from outside the men's restroom door.

"Aw, little boy! Where are your parents?" I heard a female ask.

"…Loki in bathroom."

 _Jack_ , I thought.

"Elsa, stay right there! I will be back!"

I didn't listen out for her to respond and hurried to the door, but Jack was already opening it when I stepped up to it. I picked him up and noticed the female who spoke before was still standing outside the door.

"You must be the father?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. He must have gotten bored at the table while eating, so he came looking for me." I answered as I heard Elsa flush the toilet.

The woman smiles and walks away. So, I turned my attention to Jack who already started sucking his thumb again. I walked back into the restroom and found Elsa trying to reach for the sink. I set Jack down to help her by picking her up and allowed her to get her own soap and water.

"Done!" She said. I set her down and grabbed her some paper towels to use.

After Elsa dried her hands and threw away the paper towels, we headed back to our table to clean up and leave.

"We are going to the store now. I need to get you both some car seats." I said outside in the car as I strapped their seat-belts.

"Okay." Elsa answered.

I closed the door and got into my seat. I look in the rear-view mirror and watched them both beginning to yawn, so I thought it would have been best if we just headed home.

* * *

By the time I drove into the parking lot of the apartment complex, I finally heard both kids asleep. I thought it was perfect timing since the moon was finally out. I grabbed them both out and carried them both to my apartment. I opened the door and laid them both on the couch for now to close the door and get the bed ready for them. Though, as I turned on the lights, I had found Thor in the kitchen drinking a beer. I jumped up and the first thing I grabbed were my keys to get ready to stab something.

"…Wait, how the hell did you get into my apartment?" I asked once I realized it was my brother.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Sorry for the long...long wait. ~ I'm also sorry it's a little short this update. I have been seriously busy and I'm finally getting back into my writing. I had made sure that when I had the chance to write again, Adopting Ice will be the first to update. I hope you all enjoy. X) Happy Holidays and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas.**

"…Are you babysitting someone's kids?" Thor asked before taking another sip of his beer before setting it down on the counter behind him.

I hesitated, but I knew Thor wouldn't have realized fast enough to know something was actually going on. "Temporally, yes. For a few weeks…maybe a month, if not." I answered while lowering my trusty key.

"Who's kids?"

"An old colleague…you don't know them. They went to college with me and they trusted me with their kids out of all their contacts."

Thor nods. "What's their name?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Thor raised his eyebrows with his hands. "I was only trying to make conversation, geez."

"The conversation I would like to have is how did you break into my apartment?"

"…I know where you put the spare key."

 _Shit. This is the four hiding spot_ , I thought before hearing Jack struggle in his sleep. Thor and I both glanced over at him and waited for what he would do, but he finally relaxed.

"Well, I should let you handle those two. I will bring you breakfast in the morning." Thor says as he started to head for the front door, but paused and reminded himself he had a beer behind him. He took it and headed out. I opened the door for him, making sure I wasn't showing an impatient expression. Then, Thor said his goodnight and allowed me to close the door.

I glanced over at Elsa and Jack and found Elsa on the floor. "Oh shit!" I muttered and jogged over to pick her up.

* * *

Sadly, I didn't have enough room on my bed for all three of us, so I improvised and had two covers laid out for them to lay on with a thin cover for them to cover up in on the floor in the living room. I took Jack's sweater and Elsa's dress off and carried them both back into my bedroom to find a thin t-shirt for them to wear as a nightgown for now until tomorrow. At some point looking for a t-shirt for Jack, I had realized I would have to cut one into a small size and that took me half an hour while going through two shirts. Finally, I untied Elsa's braid, combed it with one of my own combs, and finally had them back under the cover. It would have been best for them to sleep on the couch, but I didn't want neither of them to roll off while I'm sleeping myself and scare the crap out of me.

Nervous of what the kids would do if I was asleep kept me up most of the night. Though that wasn't the only person that did. I suddenly started thinking about Sif again and I thought I finally got that behind me. I honestly wish I could have gotten another chance to prove to her that I didn't kiss that woman on purpose; that I didn't cheat. I knew I was getting wasted that night, but I couldn't remember what I even did after I took my first three shots of vodka.

I sighed. "I'm a piece of shit." I said to the ceiling. I turned over to face the kids and had found Elsa wide awake. I almost jerked back from being startled by her big eyes. "It's still night out, Elsa. Go back to sleep."

"Loki?" She called, softly.

"Yes?"

"You're not a piece of shit."

I was too tired to be taken aback from her cursing and only scoffed. "You can't say that bad word, Darling."

"Sorry, but you're not. You adopted me and Jack, so now we can be brother and sister forever."

I felt something crack in my chest, but I didn't want to admit it was my heart. So, I smiled at her. "…You're welcome."

Elsa pushed herself out of her covers and headed over towards me and I already knew she wanted to lay with me. I opened my cover to her and she climbed in. Suddenly, it was quiet for only a moment before I heard her whisper: "Thank-you, Loki."

Then, we both finally fell asleep.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Long, long wait. I know. I've been busy. XS Though, this week is open enough to get a lot of writing in, so prepare for some updates throughout all my fanfics! Thanks for waiting, by the way!**

"Loki, can we go to the toy area, please?" Elsa begged me in Tallmart as we were searching for car seats for her and Jack the next day.

I was pushing Jack in the buggy while Elsa kept tugging at my flannel through the aisles. "Maybe after, Elsa. Just give me a moment to tend to your needs first."

Elsa's eager expression dropped and fell into a pout. She crossed her arms and sped walked ahead of the buggy.

"Elsa!" I called, making her look back at me. "Come hold the buggy, _now_!"

Elsa dropped her hands to her sides and shuffled over beside me to hold onto the buggy. She didn't want to look up at me, so I continued to push the buggy until we were in the baby section of the store. I didn't want to yell at her, but she has been acting ridiculous since we first came into Tallmart. I don't want her to hate me in any way because of this day, but Elsa is really starting to make me not care about how feels about me.

"How about this, Elsa?" I sighed. "If you be a good girl, I'll buy you and Jackson a toy, yes?"

"Toy." Jack repeated with a smile.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes, a toy. Now, let us look for some car-seats."

"Why do we need car-seats?" Elsa asked.

"To be safe in the car."

"Are you saying you a bad driver, Loki?"

I scoffed. "No, I would never put you through that if I was."

Elsa giggled. "Loki's a bad driver!"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are!" Elsa teased as she jumped up and down.

"Come here!" I say before I yanked her up in my arms and began to tickle her. Elsa shook in my arms laughing as Jackson joined her as he grabbed my flannel, wanting to join the fun.

I stopped tickling Elsa to talk to her. "Now, I'm a good driver, correct?"

Elsa giggles again. "Yes, Loki."

"You won't make fun of me, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. I thought I would have to take away that toy you wanted…"

"No!" Elsa wined as I lowered her back onto the ground. "I want my toy!"

"Elsa, you will! I was only messing with you!"

Elsa sniffled as she stared at me for a brief second before reaching out for my hand. I grabbed hers as I used my other to push Jackson down the aisle and continued into the baby section of the store.

* * *

"Damn it! Why did I have to purchase "Do-it-yourself" car-seats?" I spat as I tried to shove two large car-seat boxes in my trunk out in Tallmart's parking lot. "This is not going to fit…"

"Do you need help?" I heard someone ask behind me. I looked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of a tanned woman dressed in a blue sweater bigger than herself and black jeans. Her long and shiny black hair laid over her shoulders and down to her waist as she smiled. Her green eyes were bright, but intimidating.

I was utterly attracted to her, but I really wanted to get home and spend the next three hours in relaxation since Thor decided to do overtime. I stopped myself from trying to shove the boxes into my trunk and turned to the woman.

I scoffed. "Is it that obvious?" I playfully asked her.

The woman laughs. I lay my hands on my hips and glanced back at the boxes before returning my eyes back on the woman.

"Well, I am having a bit of trouble if you are willing to assist me." I continued.

"I'm willing." The woman replied as she stepped passed me. She grabs the smallest box between the two and easily took it to the front passenger's seat of the car. Then, the woman walked to the trunk, pushed the last box inside, closed the trunk, glances over at me, and grins.

I scoffed. "Charming."

"You're welcome. Now, what's your name?"

"…Loki."

"Denise, but you can just call me Den."

I raise a hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Den."

Den took my hand for a shake before crossing her arms. "Well, I need to go. I haven't had lunch yet and I'm starving."

"Hey," I say, reaching for Den before she headed off. "Dinner. With me. Tonight?"

Den grinned again. "Tonight?"

"You're a charming woman."

Den giggled. "Trying to be a smooth ass, but I will allow it for this first date to see what you're about."

I bow to her. "I am your date then." I teased before raising back up to smile at her. Though, her focus was no longer on me, but behind me. I looked over my shoulder in the direction she was looking and found Elsa in the car making kissing expressions at Den and I while Jackson sucked his thumb, staring. "Uh…"

"That's hilarious." Den says.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N): New chapter! I know it's pretty short, but it's because the next one is going to be pretty long. XS**

"Again, thank-you so much for coming, but I better be going." I said as I shook the babysitter's hand. The young woman smiles before turning her eyes on Jack and Elsa. Both were watching me as Elsa smiled and Jack sucked at his thumb.

"Where are you going, Loki?" Elsa asked as she tiled her head.

I released the babysitter's hand and focused on Elsa.

"I'll be home when you wake up in the morning, Darling. Just make sure you don't give this lady a hard time, yes?"

Elsa shook her head, still smiling. I gave the babysitter a nod for another thanks before heading for the door. Suddenly, I started to hear Jack beginning to cry. I turned back to face him, watching him reach his hands out and walk towards me. I was in shock. I never would have expected that from him.

"That's his way of saying he doesn't want you to go, Mr. Odinson. He seems to like the care you've been giving him." The babysitter explained.

I glanced at her, seeing her smile down at Jack.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"Pick him up, give him some love. Tell him you'll be back." The babysitter answered.

Jack grabbed my legs and looked up at me. Teary eyes and wet cheeks was what all I could see. I picked him up and slowly pulled him into a hug. Jack started to calm down, tightening his grip on the back of my shirt as I heard him sniffle away anymore tears.

"I-I'll be back, Jack. You will see me in the morning." I muttered as I stared at the babysitter.

She shows a warm smile and nods. "He must be tired too. Has Jack taken a nap at all today?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, after I feed him, let him watch T.V., he should fall asleep."

"That's fine." I responded as I set Jack back onto the ground.

Jack looks back up at me, allowing me to wipe his cheeks with my thumbs before he tossed his own thumb back into his mouth. I waved to the kids and headed out the door, hearing both beginning to cry.

Deep down inside, I wanted to stay at home with them, but I've been waiting for the day that I'll get back onto my feet like I used to. And, Den was my attempt.

* * *

"Never thought I would go out with a man who works at a magic toy factory." Den said as she slurped up some of her soda.

I came to realize Den wasn't the _fancy_ type when it came to attire and restaurants…she was more of Thor's type. Though, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was a gorgeous woman with a sense of humor not many would understand, and I loved it.

Den was wearing a simple purple striped flannel, black skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her hair was down over her face, but her eyes were still glowing through.

"You know, you should push your hair behind your ears more often. It's hard to see your eyes." I said without realizing I spoke out loud.

Den was talking about something completely different when I did and started to laugh. I frowned and turned away, focusing my attention on the next customer in line for their order at the fast food restaurant Den had chosen.

"If you want me to." Den laughed while pushing her hair back and tied it into a long ponytail. On her right ear laid a grey dragon earing wrapped around her ear.

"You look magnificent either way, Den." I replied, facing her to show a smirk.

Den laughs to cover her blush I already noticed. I started to laugh with her when my phone started to ring. I got her attention about my phone before heading out the restaurant to answer it.

"Mr. Odinson?" I heard the babysitter ask.

"It's me. What's wrong?" I asked, frowning at the thought of what a babysitter could have done to the kids.

"It's your kids."

My breath hitched. "What happened?"

"…Are they known to make it snow from their bare hands?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Odinson, you might want to see it for yourself."

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
